


in medias res

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Infinity On High era, Jealousy, M/M, Oneshot, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five times Pete sung Patrick to sleep, and one time they did it together.





	in medias res

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading

March 22nd was the day Anna Agony cheated on Patrick Stump. The worst part? It seemed a surprise to everyone excepting Patrick.

 

Their “I love you”s, the late night phone calls seemed silly in retrospect— wouldn’t it be burdensome to do all that with someone you didn’t love?

 

Patrick cried into Pete’s hoodie the night he walked in on it. He kept screaming about how he wasn’t good enough, needed to lose weight, needed to fix himself. Pete sung Patrick to sleep. He never had much of a voice, but he’d do anything for his best friend.

 

Pete woke up to Patrick, with bags under his eyes and raised cuts on his arms, watching a movie. Pete told Patrick he should go to therapy, his emotions might be messed up after all of this. Patrick told Pete to suck a dick. Pete said he’d love to suck Patrick’s, and Patrick kicked him out. But he let him come back after a few minutes, because he really needed the company. Pete got drunk that night, and Patrick sung him to sleep.

 

The next day, Patrick told Pete he loved him. Pete laughed because he didn’t like himself and then Patrick cried and Pete said he was sorry. Patrick said it was okay and he made pancakes for dinner. They watched Rushmore in silence, and Pete sung Patrick to sleep.

 

Patrick and Pete were on tour again after that. They crammed themselves back into the bus and didn’t shower and ate nothing but junk food. Patrick got drunk after the show, and Pete sung Patrick to sleep.

 

March 22nd again, and Patrick cried. He had the manager cancel all their shows that day. He couldn’t handle thinking of her. Patrick sobbed on Pete’s shoulder, and Pete sung him to sleep.

 

Patrick told Pete he was jealous of Pete and his girlfriend. Pete got mad, and Patrick left. He came back high, and Pete, between sobs, sung Patrick to sleep.

 

Pete’s girlfriend left him and Patrick bought Pete a box of chocolates. Pete cried into Patrick’s hoodie that night. He kept screaming about how he wasn’t good enough, needed to get a haircut, needed to fix himself. Patrick told him he was perfect and he loved him and he wanted to be with him. They sang together that night. After all, Pete never had much of a voice, but he’d do anything for his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed it! leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it!


End file.
